Gym is for Hunks not Chumps
by R5Auslly
Summary: One Shot. One day at the gym for me turned into a party in point two seconds. I met a red head, became friends with this girl named Trish, and met two attractive guys. The only difference from those guys are that: One of them is a HUNK and the other is a CHUMP. (From the creator of Nanny Or Wifey/Popstars To Parents/Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends/Together, FOREVER)


**Author's Note: This is my first one-shot, so be easy. I write stories to actually continue. On another note, if you read Together, FOREVER then the sequel is also released today.**

**Oh, and HAPPY LABOR DAY!**

**-Be ROSStastic, R5Auslly**

* * *

**Genre: Romance and Humor  
Rate: Strong T **(Uses of cursing words will appear)

Today is Saturday, and I'm walking down the sidewalk to the Miami Gym that's not even 15 minutes from my apartment.

Gym use to be my favorite class when I was younger. I think it had to do with the exercises and I loved to play volleyball. I had a reputation to keep up at my high school as being the school's most popular girl.

It had to do with the fact that I was one of the head cheerleaders.

However, I was a nice and cool popular girl. Most teenagers now-a-days are the mean popular girls.

As I turn a corner, a guy brushes up against me. "Ouch!" I hold my right shoulder and look to the idiot that bumped into me.

Nice? Yeah right? I was nice in school, but I could be pretty annoyed easily.

"Sorry." The guy with brown hair apologizes before he walks away.

I study his attire. He has a pair of black & red shoes. He has some red, white, and black shorts on; lastly, he has on a white t-shirt. He matched pretty well-oh gosh! His hair flips the right way too. He's so cute.

The brown-haired guy turns his head and notices me looking. He sends me a wink and I feel the heat of affection.

Why does he have to be so gorgeous?

I turn around and continue my walk down the sidewalk. I cross the street, having a car honk at me; I really don't care.

Hey! That's a song.

_Oh! Oh! Oh! I really don't care._

"Excuse me ma'am?" A voice brings me out of my thoughts.

I wave awkwardly. "Oh hey." I say.

He gives me a smile. This guy has red hair, and I can pretty much say that this guy is cute too. I've never been really touchy for red heads, but this one isn't too bad. I

"You like the gym?" His voice sounds—surprised?

"Yeah, why? You act as if girls don't come to the gym." I say.

He shakes his head. "Actually, we don't get too many in here." He stops and turns his head to the glass door. From where I'm standing, I can see majority males. There's only one female and she looks Latino. He turns back to face me.

"How come?" I ask, still giving a weirded eye at the less population of girls.

Something's making me think that these guys are doing _something_ with or to these girls, and I don't want to fall victim to it.

"Majority of the girls that come here like to see guys like me." He tells me and flex his muscles.

I let a smile takeover my face. "Wow." I try to make my voice sound interested.

"You want to touch?" He ask.

Can this guy get any more cocky?

I shake my head. "No, it's fine." I tell him.

"I insist." He says and moves closer to me.

Seeing that the only way I'll get out of this is to touch his muscles. From the looks of it, they don't seem too bad at all. Looks like someone has been working out.

I take a hand and touch it, but something tells me to keep my hand on them. Oh my gosh! This guy is really muscular.

I wonder if any other guys like him are in there?

"You're really built." I give him a complement and take a step back.

He looks me up and down. "Your calves look amazing and I like your _girl_ muscles you got there." He says and taps it. "Damn girl! I'm gonna need to get my buddy Austin out here to see this."

I smile. "Well, I thank you for the compliment. But uh, who's Austin?" I ask.

"You want to meet him?" He asks quickly.

I wasn't allowed to answer that, because he grabbed my arm before I could utter a single word out. I walk in the gym behind Red—that's my new name for him—and we stop at a treadmill.

I throw my hands in the air. "There's no one here." I state the obvious.

"He's probably with those creepy girls." He says.

I crossed my arms. "How come they are creepy?" I ask.

He looks around. There is no one in this gym, but the Latino girl and three other guys; all of them have earbuds in their ears.

He leans and whispers in my ear. "Because they keep inviting us guys to their birthday parties."

When he says 'us guys', he must be talking about he and his friend plus the other three.

"Well," I look around to see if anyone's listening. "Did they at least tell you who the birthday party was for?"

He scratches the top of his head. "Hmmm." He goes into thinking mode. Once he looks like he has it, he snaps his fingers. "Oh right! The girls didn't say who it was for, but they gave us a list of what's going to be there. She said there will be cake, ice cream, cookies, cake, cake, cake, and more cake—"

"Woah woah woah!" I hold out my hand. "I just met you, so you need to take it easy. Why did you just day cake five times?"

"Well—" He begins, but I stop him realizing something _interesting_.

"Wait, repeat that the list again." I command.

"Okay...um...oh right! She said that there will be cake, ice cream, cookies, cake, cake, cake, and more cake plus a lot of more deserts." He just smiles.

Wait a minute...Cake, Cookies, Ice Cream, and a lot of more deserts? I'm sorry but I'm getting the wrong type of feeling here.

But why would the girls just have a birthday party for—"ohhhh."

"Ohhhh, what?" He ask, and I didn't notice that I said that out loud.

"I'm a twenty-one year old virgin, and I even know what that means." I tell him. He still gives me a confused look. I rolled my eyes. "Cake, Cookies, and Ice Cream! They are three deserts that can be used like sex-sayings."

He cringes. "Really?" He ask.

"Duh!" I roll my eyes again. "Just like in that Katy Perry song."

"Which one?" He ask.

I'm about to say it, but I chose not to. If he wants to know which song, he'll look online to figure it out.

"You're not smarter than you look." I tell him before walking away from him, and I make my way to a treadmill that is next to the Latino.

She slowly but shyly turn her head to me. 'Hi' she mouths and I mouth one back. She turns back around and continues with her exercise.

I press the start button on the treadmill, then I press '5'. It's the slowest speed I can go, because I'm pretty darn fast.

"Already starting at 5? Wow." The Latino says from beside me.

I smile and turn to her. I hold out my hand. "Ally." I introduce myself.

Weirdly, she heard me and plucked out her headphones. Wait, has her headphones been turned off this whole time? What if she heard me and that red head talking?

"Patricia." She says. "But everybody calls me, Trish."

I nod. "Nice to meet you Patr—I mean, Trish." I stutter.

She only laughs, which makes me laugh.

As if the universe knew what it was doing, the gym's entrance doors flies open. Without a minute to think, I instantly recognize the guy. He's the guy that I bumped into on the street on my way here. As soon as he gets in, he spots me.

Oh my gosh! He's making his way over to me.

"Hi." I say shyly.

He lets out a laugh before putting his hands in his pockets. Boys and their nervous gestures. I think that all boys are nervous about something when they put their hands in their pockets. You?

"Hey, so I was wondering—"

"Dallas, will you get out of here?" Trish speaks up from beside me. "You see one pretty girl and your whole world explodes." She throws her hands up as she finished her sentence.

So that's his name.

Dallas.

It's such a cute name. I'm going to grow to like it, because I like Texas. I've been there numerous of times. Also, Dallas happens to be my favorite city in the state of Texas. I love it! Also, I can officially say that I'm a Cowboy's fan.

Don't hate!

Dallas leans over and grits his teeth as he spoke venomous words to Trish. "Trish. Stay. Out. Of. This." His eyes were serious.

He leans back and gives me that—oh my gosh! I'm not going to be able to take it. His smile is one of the most charming smiles that I've ever seen.

"You're cute." Oh my gosh! Did I just let that slip out?

Trish just laughs beside me before I hear her treadmill begin again.

Dallas's smile gets wider. "So you think I'm cute?" He ask.

_No, I know you're cute! _But I wouldn't dare say that.

"Well, a little." Really Ally!

"Well, that's still awesome." He says. "Say..." He grabs my arm and combines it with his as he brings me off of the treadmill. "Are you free Friday night?"

So I just met this guy and he's already asking me out on a date.

However, those muscles on his arms are—eeek! Someone please take me to the hospital. I'm about to die of love.

"Dallas buzz off!" Trish barks from beside me before taking my arm and pulling me off the treadmill.

She pulls me into a closet, then she closes the door.

"What was that for?" I whine. "I was just about to get a cute guy's number."

"Honey, I don't know your meaning of _cute_—but my meaning is sexually attractive not muscle counts." She tells me.

"Look, I just met you like five minutes ago." I put my hands on my hips. "How am I suppose to know that you're trying to keep him from asking me out so that you can get him to ask you out?"

Trish rolls her eyes. "If you want him, fine! In the end, I warned you." She tells me before opening the door and filing out.

"You warned me about what?" I call out.

She turns around, but continues to walk. "He's a user." And with that, she turns around.

"User?" I question. However, she's across the gym by now.

"Excuse me, I need to—" The man stops speaking when he gets a clear look at me.

I readjust myself. "Oh, hey." I greet awkwardly.

I don't know why, but something about this man makes me want to move around. I'm itching for something, but I don't know what I'm itching for. It's kind of weird when you think about it, but it's less weird if you were in my position right now.

A smile forms on his lips and he nods his head before leaving.

Was he checking me out?

Well if he was, I couldn't tell.

Actually I could tell.

He was totally checking me out!

"What was that douche bag talking to you about?" Dallas's voice reappears in my ears and I jump out of my trance.

"Oh...him." I point to Austin as he walks away. His figure looks muscular with his legs walking in a perfect manner. Gosh, I wish I could me someone like him. Not even Dallas walk like him. "He's nobody. I just made a mistake and bumped into him." I start twirling my hair.

His face went soft as he identifies my charm. Twirling my hair attracts the men. What can I say? I have that affect on men.

"You want to go somewhere a little more quiet, maybe my house." He says slowly while leaning in—

Hold the phone!

"So you are worthless user?" I ask and push him away. "You just wanted me to get in my pants!"

He appears in front of me. "No, no, you have it all wrong!"

I cross my arms. "Oh really?" I ask.

He sighs. "I only said that so...um...so I could..."

"Trish was right. You are a womanizer." I tell him.

He shrugs. "And I'm pretty damn good at being one, too." He says.

"I wouldn't go around saying that, buddy." I pat his chest before getting on a different treadmill.

"You're the one to talk. You were just about to fall into my little trap." He challenges.

"Unlike the other whores that you used, I'm smarter than that." I declare.

"Oh really?" He ask and leans into my ear. His mouth is touching my ear and I'm suddenly feeling an itchy feeling. "How about we see about that?"

He leans away with a smirk planted on his face. Why does he have this much power over me?

Besides, I'm here to work-out not make-out.

"In your dreams, little gummy worm." Yes, I'm back!

He gasped. "I have you know that I'm stronger than—" He pauses, then recollects his thoughts. "—all the guys out there."

I roll my eyes. "I wasn't talking about your body. I was talking about a part of your body." After I said that, he growled. Although, I just continued on. "Now can you move along, because I came here to work-out." I lift my arms and squeeze them. "You see these! I have to keep them energized and motivated."

He growls again before leaving the gym. I watch as his body grumpily stomped against the pavement of the sidewalk.

Douche.

"So I see that you got rid of that womanizer?" The Latino, Trish, asks me.

I smile. "Yeah. And thank you for telling me. I'm stupid to actually think that he was cute and asked me out just because he liked me—not for my _mouth_." I apologize to her.

"It's okay." She smiles.

"You want to train together?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says before showing off her arms. I'm impressed. "Gym is for hunks not chumps, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, they are for hunks."

"I'm a hunk." She laughs.

"No you're not." I join in the laughter. Suddenly, the red head walks side-by-side with that blonde that bumped into me earlier. I point to the blonde. "He's a hunk."

She nods. "Yeah, and that loser-Dallas-is a chump." She says.

"Oh, there you are!" The red head interrupts our conversation. I turn to him. "This is the guy I've been talking about. Austin."

The blonde, or Austin, looks at me and scrunches up his face. "Haven't we met before?"

I let out a giggle. "Yeah, we bumped into each other not too long ago." I explain to him.

He smiles. "I like the giggle already." He says. "My friend here has been telling me that you look pretty fit—" I stops when I show him how fit I am. "—geez! What have you been doing?"

"I do the regular exercises and eat right." I tell him.

He nods. "I can tell." He says.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I stretch out my hand for him to shake.

He stretches out his hand and meets me in the middle. As soon as his hand touched mine, an electric feeling went through my stomach.

I quickly detach my hand.

"Is there something wrong?" He ask and I shook my head.

"No," I start gathering my things. "I have to go."

"Wait, did I do something wrong?" He ask.

I didn't respond. I grab my bags and make my way to the door. I don't know why I had the feeling that I had. It felt pretty good, but how can I already have a connection with a guy that I just met. Plus, we aren't dating. Though, I wouldn't really mind.

Ugh! Why can't the universe work in my favor?

Well, that was the question that I had before the next thing happened.

"Hey Ally!" A voice calls. Wait, he knows my name too. For an unknown reason, I stop. Soon, Austin's footsteps met up with me. "Here's my number." He says before giving me a slip of paper. "Call me. I'll be waiting."

He gives me a wink, then he walks behind me somewhere. I have no idea what he's doing now, because I'm too busy squealing inside.

Yes! I got a number, and this guy could possibly be better than that wacko-Dallas.

Speaking of the wacko, here he goes now.

"Hey Ally, right?" He ask, but I don't respond so he continues talking. "I just wanted to apologi—"

"Oh no you don't." A voice declares from behind me and soon Dallas is on the floor.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"Serves him right." Trish says from behind me.

Did she really just hit this guy? Damn, he just got laid out by a girl.

Dallas groggily stood. "Dude, find your own! I already had this girl marked." Dallas declares.

So it must be Austin, then?

"You have her marked?" Austin asked then turned me around. "Are you two an item?"

I shook my head. "No, he's only saying that because he tried earlier. But he only wanted me for my—"

I'm cut off when Austin's lips are on mine. He pulls away, then looks at Dallas. "Now I've marked her...on the lips." He teases.

Dallas's face goes into a wolf-like expression. "How can you like a guy like him? I'm more athletic, stronger, good-looking—"

"And yet, none of those things apply to you." Austin speaks up. "Dude, everyone knows that you're taking steroids." Dallas's eyes widens and his cheeks go red. "Now run along. Me and this beauty right here have a lot of fitting to do."

Dallas rolls his eyes. "Whatever." And he's out the door.

I turn around. "Thank you." I thank him.

"No problem." He smiles down at me.

"Well are we going to start fitting or not?" I ask as I sit my bags and purse down.

He only smiles.

**1 Year Later**

We are walking down the sidewalk, hands locked. We're just smiling at everybody that walks by. Some women are screaming over my man next to me. Yep, you heard it right.

_My Man_

We have been a couple for a year now, and it couldn't get any better. He's very respectful and fun to be around. I know this may sound weird...but when I'm in *sassy girl mode*, he seems to ride along with it. I like that he can adjust to any and everything.

Suddenly, he's appearing in front of me in a knelt down position.

"Oh my gosh!" My eyes are huge.

"Ally, ever since we met in that gym, I have did nothing but adore you. Your beauty on the outside radiates like the song, and your beauty on the inside only makes my heart grow stronger. Yes, we've only been in a relationship for a year but I see myself with you in the future. I can't imagine anyone taking you away from me. We'll have kids, get married, and live our lives next to each other. So...will you marry m—"

I cut him off by forcing my lips upon his.

I pull back. "Yes."

Claps erupted around us and I wiped the tears away from my eyes. Austin had a tear in his eye, but he wiped it away.

"Want to celebrate?" He ask as we continue to walk.

"Like how?" I ask, knowingly.

"_Getting Fit_."

**Time-Change**

"Oh my gosh, slow down!" I tell him. "I can't keep up."

"What? I thought you were faster than me?" He ask with that smirk on his lips. I'll never get too old for that.

"Well, I _thought_ I was faster than you but I'm guessing that you're proving me wrong." I tell him.

He lets out a chuckle before appearing next to me on the bed.** (A/N: See What I Did There?)**

"You got away with that one, but I'll get you next time." He challenges.

I chuckle. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest.

"So," I turn around in his arms. "You said something about kids?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, I want them. But I'm willing to if you are willing to?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

I laugh. "It's a girl's every dream to grow up and have kids." I tell him.

He smiles. "You always know what to say."

I roll my eyes. "You're delusional."

"But you love me." He adds in, then he laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "The thought of our kids becoming strong at the age of three just entered my mind." He laughs.

I join in. "That's really funny."

We're both professional body-trainers. It's our only jobs that we love. We own the biggest Fit company in Miami and we can't believe it.

He straddles me. "So are we going for another round of _fitting_?" He ask.

I shrug. "I don't know. Are you up for it?" He ask.

He laughs. "I should be making you answer that question."

"Well why don't you make me?" I challenge.

Dark and Lust covers his eyes. Oh no, what have I got myself into.

All I know is that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with this hunk of a fiancé.

What Trish said may be right?

Gym is for **hunks** like Austin, not **chumps** like that idiotic douche Dallas.

I'm going to be the new Mrs. Austin Monica-Hunkina Moon!

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this one-shot!**

**It really means that much to me. If you really want to read some good stories or one-shots, check out Daddysgirl11 and R5AAFan stories. They are the bomb dot com!**

**Could you please do these three steps or some of them? They'll be much appreciated.**

**1) Review  
2) Follow  
3) Favorite**

**Remember that this is my first one-shot!**

**Thank you and reviews are much appreciated,  
-Be ROSStastic, R5Auslly**


End file.
